


A Chill in the Air

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Language, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds out he has a new mission to accomplish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chill in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **A Chill in the Air** by luvsanime02

########

The bar was no more crowded than usual, but Levi couldn’t ignore the feeling that he was slowly being crowded in from all sides. The regular customers that he had spent the last six fucking months getting to know and gaining respect from now looked at him warily. It was enough to set his teeth on edge, though he resisted the urge to grind them. This was what he’d been waiting for, after all.

Sure enough, Levi hadn’t sat down for longer than ten minutes before Poscal showed up, two nameless and forgettable members of his gang flanking him on both sides. In response to their entrance, Levi calmly lifted his glass of whiskey and took another sip, only keeping the grimace off his face from long practice. This was going to get ugly, he knew, but Levi was more than ready. This was why he was here in the first place.

Still, he couldn’t contain his smirk as he ignored the man for another minute. Perhaps it was being stupidly reckless, but that was how Levi operated. Besides, it always got him results.

Sure enough, he saw one of them pull a gun out. Suddenly, the place grew even more silent as people left in a hurry.

“You know what I’ve been hearing about you, Harris?” Poscal asked softly. Levi admired that the other man didn’t bother with small talk or other bullshit. It saved time.

He also ignored the annoying name Poscal called him. “Couldn’t say,” he answered nonchalantly. “The idiots you have working for you wouldn’t know good information from bad if it was attached to a prostitute’s tits.”

It was the crack about the prostitute that pissed off Poscal enough to make him draw his own gun and open fire, as Levi had known it would. Most people, even slime like Poscal, got upset over pointed remarks about their sisters.

########

“You’re going to get into more trouble than you can handle one of these days,” his partner, Petra Ral, said amiably enough a couple of hours later. However, Levi didn’t miss the worry in her eyes as she watched the man hovering beside him stop his bleeding.

Levi didn’t argue. Hard to when he agreed. Unlike her, though, he didn’t particularly care if something happened to him while he was undercover. “Is the guy dead yet, or is he still yelling shit?” he asked, instead of replying.

She sighed, but didn’t argue with the subject change, too used to his attitude. “He’s still breathing, of course. Your aim is never off.”

Levi watched the wound get cleaned out, ignoring the familiar pain, and waited until a bandage was secured before he stood up, not bothering to listen to the paramedic still trying to warn him of possible infections and other concerns when dealing with flesh wounds. He’d heard it all before. It wasn’t the first time Levi had been shot on the job. In fact, he was lucky that this time the bullet had only grazed his arm.

Once he started walking, Petra fell in silently beside him. They’d both been undercover, though occupying different roles during the operation. In fact, it was her intelligence that had forewarned him about the mission coming to a close that morning.

They both ignored with practice the reporters already swarming the area. Levi opened the car door for her, and then got in himself so that someone could drive them back to the precinct. They both had debriefing to go through, and reports to start writing. Their job didn’t end when the criminals were caught, much to his annoyance.

########

Standing in front of his superior’s desk, Levi had honestly been expecting a reprimand or a commendation. Or really anything other than what had come next.

His younger brother was dead. Some fucker had _murdered_ him while Levi was working to shut down that weapons supplier, and had murdered Aiko too, and now Mikasa was missing.

He wanted to throw something, or kill someone. More than anything, Levi wanted to go back in time and not have to regret that he hadn’t talked to his brother for the past three years.

“I want on the case,” he finally said, the words coming out calm and steady but so damn cold.

He could tell what the man standing opposite him was going to say before he even opened his mouth. “You know that’s not possible, Ackerman. Your connection to this case means you’d be dropped as a liability even if you _were_ already on it.”

There was silence in the room. Levi breathed softly, once, twice, forced himself to calm down and consider what he really wanted, and then he unclipped his badge and gun. The captain didn’t flinch from the ice in his frozen stare, but it was a near thing. “You shouldn’t,” was all the man said.

“I’m not quitting because my brother was killed,” he confided, figuring the more he divulged now the less he’d be interrogated later.

“Then, why?” he was asked.

Snorting, Levi turned to leave. Over his shoulder, he called, “Well, there’s a body missing, right? Maybe I’ll go and dig it up.”

He closed the door behind himself, and then walked unhesitatingly out of the precinct for the last time, his head still remarkably clear. Beyond his anger, which was mostly directed toward himself, revenge wasn’t something he especially believed in. Somewhere out there, though, he had an orphaned niece to find, and that…

That might just be something Levi could accomplish without any regrets.


End file.
